Thirty Minutes
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Story #2! David comes upon a dying human... *This is a collection of short stories, written under thirty minutes, focusing on our favorite blood suckers: David, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul! Some stories may focus on murder, mayhem, mischief - who knows what'll happen under a half an hour's influence!*
1. What If?

**Author's note #1: **Each story will stand alone and since they will be written (or have already been written) under thirty minutes, many will feel unfinished. If I get enough feedback for some or any stories to be completely fleshed out, I may consider re-writing them and publishing them individually. This was a personal challenge to myself to just write something, anything, Lost Boys related.

**Disclaimer: **_The Lost Boys_ is copyright (c) Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and all others associated with legal rights.**  
**

* * *

"What If...?"

Author's note #2: This fic takes place near the end of the original movie.

**_Trigger warning_**: Animal and human (minors) deaths in this story.

* * *

Though Paul was enraged over the death of Marko, this Lost Boys wasn't completely blind or deaf to the threats which lurked in this house.

The hallway door behind him slammed open. He heard the claws clatter across the hardwood floor with the rapid heartbeats of someone – no, something, charging toward him. Tearing his monstrous glare from the two quivering Frog Brothers, and ignoring the blistering pain on his face from the holy water, Paul successfully side-stepped the large dog as it lunged at him. Before it could land on its feet, Paul spun around, and seized its throat with both clawed hands. The dog snarled viciously and barked once as the vampire grappled with him. Paul squeezed his fingers around the animal's neck, causing the bones to crunch easily, and it reminded him of Rice Crispy Treats: snap, crackle, and pop all the way. The dog struggled in vain, whining and whimpering, trying to kick its hind legs and snap its teeth at its attacker, until it ultimately fell silent and sagged lifelessly. There was no more heartbeat, as Paul gave the mutt's wind pipes one last squeeze, completely crushing them, before tossing its corpse into the tub full of garlic and holy water.

On the floor, the Frog Brothers were temporarily paralyzed with fear, unable to accept or believe what they just saw.

"I told you," Paul hissed as his eyes now burned red with fury, returning his focus on them. "YOU'RE NEXT!"

"Alan!" Edgar finally cried as he tried to pull his brother up with him. "We're relocating – NOW!"

Alan nodded frantically, but as he started to get up, Paul loomed over the two slayers. Easily hoisting Edgar off the ground by the throat, Paul used his foot to stomp on Alan's chest, and after which he used that foot to pin him to the floor. His sharp nails pierced right through Edgar's membranes and muscles like knives slicing into tender pieces of meat. At the same time, he added more pressure to his foot, pushing his heel harder and harder into Alan's chest, until he heard the delicate rib cage crack like egg shells. Both boys wailed in agony. Blood gushed from Edgar's gaping wound while Alan weakly but desperately attempted to free himself. The smell of Frog Blood didn't appeal to this vamp, only because he was hell bent on getting back at them for what they did to Marko. However, the dying noises these kids made caused him to laugh with glee.

* * *

Over an hour later, after the Lost Boys first made their arrival known, Star sat alone on the couch in the home that once belonged to Michael's family.

Yes, once, for they were all dead.

Michael, Sam... Sam's dog... The Frog Brothers... All of them perished.

It was all her fault.

If only she had killed Michael like David ordered her to, he would've been the only casualty.

Or so she thought.

"Max will just have to get another damn hobby," David's cold voice broke through the stillness of the night. "No Michael and Sam, no 'mother' for us. His Peter Pan complex nearly destroyed us."

Star glanced over her shoulder and watched as David, Dwayne, Paul, and Laddie emerged from the kitchen. Laddie was hanging onto Paul's coattail and he was sticking rather close to the older boys. She couldn't blame him, not after everything that went down. He didn't want to die, and after the Frog Brothers were quick to want to kill him AND Star, that probably didn't leave a good impression in his mind.

"We were doing just fine without a mom," Paul complained as he brought a hand up and touched the side of his face. Most of the wounds on his face, the damage done by the holy water, was still there but they weren't as bad as when he first got attacked. Now they resembled more like painful blisters if anything. After he killed the Frog Brothers, he hurried downstairs and helped Dwayne take out Michael's little brother. A distraught Michael, unable to save Sam, tried to retaliate and go after both Paul and Dwayne in his vampire form. But David was there, and after observing everything that went on, he was quick to destroy Michael himself. It was swift and brutal and it made Star sick to her stomach.

True, she didn't want to see any of the boys die. After all, they were her... her family... but...

"Star."

David's tone of voice forced her to stand up off the couch and turn to face him, but she made no move to approach him. She was frightened to death of what he had in store for her.

"We're leaving. All of us together - back to the cave, back to help Marko."

Paul actually came off looking shocked as did Star and Laddie when David made the announcement about Marko.

"I thought they killed Marko!" Paul exclaimed.

Dwayne shook his head and thwapped his youngest brother's shoulder with the back of his fist. "You keep jumping to conclusions like that, sucker, and it's gonna get you killed one of these days. The stake just BARELY missed his heart."

David fixed his gaze upon Star and he gave her a sinister smile. "YOU are going to be the most help to Marko."

Star slowly blinked and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "M-Me...? But how...?"

That was when she heard the chilly explanation in her mind, courtesy of David's telepathy.

~He needs someone's blood to drain, so who better than the one who betrayed us?~


	2. Life's Too Short

**Author's note: **This story focuses on David. 'Nuff said!

**Disclaimer: **_The Lost Boys_ is copyright (c) Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

"Life's Too Short"

* * *

He could hear her feeble breathing as if she were right beside him. His boots made no sound as he ventured beneath the abandoned piers a mile or so away from the celebratory noises which echoed from the Boardwalk. As his ice blue eyes peered along the shadows, raking through the sand, seaweed, and broke boards, he smelled blood. It had been spilled; from the jumbled thoughts of the dying young woman, it hadn't been by her own choice.

"What do we have here?" David mused aloud as he knelt down before the crumbled body of a female no older than twenty-one. She was curled up in fetal position, her clothes ripped, torn, and bloodied. The sand beneath her was soaked in red. Scratch marks and bruises marred her once cream colored skin, and the whites of her eyes were pink, due to the popped vessels she sustained when her attacker punched her repeatedly in the face. Her cheeks were swollen and puffy with bruises. Her once delicate features were a mess: broken nose, shattered jaw, boxed ears, and dark red blood oozed from the corner of her mouth.

He felt no sorrow for this girl, just as he felt no sympathy for any human who was dying, whether it was by his hand or situations such as this. He gazed coldly at the girl and plucking through her memories, he saw how she ended up this way: she was walking alone along the beach, wanting to get away from her overly aggressive boyfriend. She could've waited for her brother to pick her up after he finished his shift at work, but impatience got the better of her, and so she took off. That was where she encountered the drifter. He was unremarkable in appearance but it wasn't his looks that got her into trouble: it was the drugs he was on. He grabbed her when she wasn't looking and pulled her beneath the piers, where he beat and raped her multiple times. No matter how loud she screamed, cried, and begged, he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until she was dead. She might as well have died after he was done with her, disregarding her as nothing more than trash as he slipped away into the night, unnoticed.

"Life's too short for you to be in such a hurry," David remarked.

The girl slowly blinked and let out a weak moan.

With a thin smile, he let his gloved fingers ever so gently outline a rather nasty cut the girl received along her neck. She was too much of mess for him to even bother with. He preferred fresh meat and this girl was beyond spoiled.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" he asked her as he drew his fingers back and folded his hands upon his lap. Patiently, he waited for any sort of answer, and when he received it, it came from her thoughts.

~Yes.~

"I don't." He laughed deeply and dipped his chin down to his chest. "I could give you the reason why I don't believe, but you won't be around much longer to hear my story. I'll tell you what, though: if you do come back in another life, you better hope you learned about patience. Right now you could be home watching your favorite shows on TV, talking to your friends on the phone... but instead, here you are, ready to say 'so long' to this world. What a way to go."

The girl's heart was struggling and the pain was becoming too much. Sure, David could end her misery, but then again, what would she ever learn about getting ahead of herself? Life wasn't easy, and she sure as hell learned the hard way.

So he simply watched as she took a few more shallow breaths, closed her eyes, and let her soul quietly slip away.


End file.
